Genuinamente invertido
by bruxi
Summary: [Semi U.A.] Un chico del futuro, una hanyô infantil y malhumorada, una sacerdotisa pervertida, un exterminador, una niña zorro y un demonio gato de fuego. Menudo grupo ¿eh? [Regalo de cumpleaños para Sarcastic and Clumsy Girl del foro ¡Siéntate!]
1. Chapter 1

**¡YAHOI! ¡Y otro regalito! Esta vez para Sarcastic and Clumsy Girl. ¡Espero que te guste! Sé que el título no es muy pa'llá, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió. Soy horrible buscando títulos U.U.**

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Genuinamente invertido**

—¡Ja! ¡Débiles humanos! ¡La joya es mía!—Saltó sobre las cabañas de la pequeña aldea. Sus delgadas pero rápidas piernas hacían que su huida fuese lo rápido que había planeado—. Maldito Kyô, me traicionaste… —miró para la joya y una perversa sonrisa se formó en su rostro—. Ahora, podré cumplir mi deseo. —Dio un poderoso salto, hasta que oyó su nombre encerrado en un grito lleno de ira.

—¡INUYASHA!—Giró, pero ya no tuvo tiempo. Un dolor punzante le atravesó el hombro y quedó clavada contra un árbol. La joya se le escurrió de entre sus delgadas garras, cayendo al suelo. Miró para su atacante y sus hermosos ojos dorados se tiñeron de tristeza, dolor y furia.

—Kyô, cómo te atre- —Sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban y sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco, quedando, al fin dormida. El hombre frente a ella, con un arco y una gran herida en un costado de su cuerpo, se acercó tambaleante hacia la hanyô inconsciente. Se agachó para recorrer la joya y luego miró a la chica clavada en el árbol.

—Confié en ti, y tú… —El dolor lo mareó, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

—¡Onii-sama!—Un pequeño niño se acercó a él—. ¡Onii-sama, onii-sama! ¡Tu herida!

—Escucha, Kai, debes quemar la joya junto a mis restos.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

—La joya no ha traído más que muerte y destrucción. Me la llevaré conmigo al otro mundo y así… —Jadeó al sentir como las fuerzas lo abandonaban.

—¡Onii-sama! ¡Onii-sama! ¡ONII-SAMA!

Y todo fue oscuridad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Buya, Buya ¿estás ahí? Sal—decía una pequeña niña, asomada al interior de una capilla de madera.

—¿Sôta? ¿Qué estás haciendo en la capilla del pozo? Sabes que no debemos acercarnos.

—¡Ah, nii-chan! Es que Buya se ha metido ahí y no sale…

—Pues ve a buscarla.

—Es que… —Se sonrojó ligeramente y bajó la cabeza. Su hermano suspiró y luego sonrió.

—Ya voy yo. —Entró en la capilla y buscó a la gata. La encontró en el fondo del pozo—. Siempre te duermes en los sitios más inverosímiles, gatita. —Bajó hasta el fondo y cogió al minino, quién bostezó. Volvió a subir y lo soltó.

—¡La encontraste! ¡Eres el mejor, nii-chan!

—Sí, sí… —Empezó a avanzar para salir cuando unos sonidos, como de alguien arañando madera, lo detuvo.

—¿Nii-ch- —Sôta vio como del pozo salía una extraña criatura y tiraba de su hermano, llevándolo consigo al interior de la estructura de madera—. ¡Nii-chan!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¿Dónde estoy?—se preguntó, al salir del pozo y verse en un extenso bosque—. ¿Papá? ¿Sôta? ¿Abuela? ¿Buya? ¡¿Adonde se ha ido todo el mundo?!—Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo y, para su suerte, descubrió el gran árbol que guardaba la entrada a su templo—. ¡Menos mal!—exclamó, echando a correr hacia allí—. Si está el Árbol Sagrado significa que estoy cerca de ca- —Se interrumpió al llegar al pie de las grandes raíces. Abrió la boca con manifiesta sorpresa al ver allí, clavada contra el árbol, una esbelta figura femenina—. ¿Una chica?—Se preguntó, acercándose—. Oye, perdona… —Se subió a la raíz más gruesa y se acercó, percatándose de que tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo—. ¿Está dormida?—Se fijó luego en su extraña apariencia: llevaba un kimono corto, tipo yukata, de color rojo y con un obi amarillo, rayando en lo dorado. El pelo era largo y de un extraño color blanco, que se volvía plateado con los rayos del sol que impactaban contra él. Los dos mechones que le caían por delante de la cara los llevaba adornados con unas cintas de colores y encima de su cabeza…—. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué son esas orejas?—En vez de orejas normales y corrientes, se encontró con dos adorables orejitas triangulares y plateadas—. _Parecen tan suaves… Quiero tocarlas_. —Y lo hizo. Al cabo de unos segundos, suspiró derrotado—. No tengo tiempo para esto…

—¡Alto! ¿Quién va?—Vio como unas flechas volaban hacia él y se apretujó contra la figura femenina que yacía dormida contra el árbol.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Perdónales, muchacho, últimamente vivimos tiempos difíciles, con la guerra en todas partes, los constantes ataques de los demonios… —El amable anciano que lo había rescatado de una muerte segura le tendió un cuenco, con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?

—Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. —Él alzó una ceja—. Sí, lo sé, es más bien un nombre femenino. Mi madre era un tanto especial. —Él se limitó a asentir, observando de nuevo los rasgos de aquel extraño chico: delgado, más bien tirando a alto, de pelo revuelto y ondulado, ojos marrones redondos y expresivos, piel pálida… Sí, no había duda, era la viva imagen de su querido hermano, muerto cincuenta años antes.

—Oye, chico, tú… —Los gritos del exterior le impidieron continuar. Salieron para ver lo que ocurría y se encontraron con que un enorme demonio ciempiés estaba atacando a los aldeanos. Kagome lo reconoció como el que lo había atacado en el pozo.

—¡Kai-sama!—Un grupo de hombres se acercó al viejo monje y le entregaron un arco y unas flechas—. ¡Tenemos que alejarlo de la aldea…

—¡Tú!—El monstruo vio a Kagome y fijó la vista en él—. ¡La tienes! ¡Tienes la joya!

—¡¿La joya?!—exclamó Kai, parpadeando confuso—. ¡¿Es que la tienes?!

—¡No sé de lo que me está hablando… —El bicho se lanzó contra ellos y, para esquivarlo, Kagome se tiró al suelo—. Parece que me quiere a mí. ¡Kai-jii-chan! ¡Me persigue a mí! ¡Tengo que alejarlo!

—¡Tendrías que ir hasta el pozo devorahuesos! ¡Es una locura!

—¿En qué dirección?—preguntó, viendo como el ciempiés se preparaba para atacar de nuevo.

—¡El bosque… —señaló un punto en la lejanía y Kagome asintió.

—¿Dónde se ve esa luz? ¡Bien! ¡Eh, tú! ¡Bicho asqueroso! ¡Sígueme!—Echó a correr en la dirección indicada, con el ciempiés pisándole los talones.

—Ese muchacho… ¿Puede ver la energía del bosque?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los párpados le temblaron y sus orejas se movieron. Abrió los ojos, lentamente, y un olor peculiar olor llegó hasta su desarrollado olfato—. Lo huelo… Huelo al hombre que me ha hecho esto. —Vio la flecha que la mantenía prisionera y dirigió su mano a ella para retirarla, pero esta la rechazó—. ¡Maldita sea!—Oyó un crujido, vio a un monstruo destrozando al bosque y a un chico que caía a sus pies. La furia la invadió—. ¡¿Qué te pasa, Kyô?! ¡¿Es que has perdido facultades?! ¡Vamos! ¡Acaba con él de un flechazo como hiciste conmigo!—exclamó, enseñando sus colmillos de forma amenazadora.

—¿Kyô?—preguntó Kagome, incorporándose—. ¿Quién es Kyô?—Se puso de rodillas y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a la chica del árbol completamente despierta—. Tú…

—¡Kagome!—Kai llegó corriendo junto a varios aldeanos y, entre todos, consiguieron hacer retroceder al ciempiés.

—¡Kai-sama! ¡InuYasha está despierta!

—¡¿Có-cómo?!—Dirigió sus ojos al árbol percatándose de que, efectivamente, la hanyô estaba vivita y coleando—. _No puede ser, se suponía que el sello de onii-sama era irrevocable._ —Miró entonces para Kagome y sus dudas respecto a su identidad se disiparon—. _Es la única explicación_. —El ciempiés volvió a la carga.

—¡La joya! ¡Dame la joya! ¡La joya de las cuatro almas!—InuYasha clavó sus ojos dorados en Kagome.

—¿La joya? ¿La joya de las cuatro almas? ¡¿Es que la tienes tú?! ¡Entrégamela!—El demonio arremetió contra ellos, aprisionando a Kagome contra el árbol y, por ende, al cuerpo de InuYasha. El ciempiés lanzó su cabeza de nuevo contra ellos y mordió a Kagome en el costado. Este lanzó un grito de dolor y salió volando por el aire. Todos vieron con asombro como del interior de su cuerpo salía una esfera rosada.

—_Eso… ¿Ha salido de mí?_

—La joya… No puede… —susurró Kai.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Increíble… —dijo Kagome, viendo los restos del ciempiés. La chica llamada InuYasha se había deshecho de él como si nada. Kai se acercó a él y le puso en las manos la tan preciada joya.

—Toma, ahora tú eres su guardián y protector. No debes dejar que caiga en malas manos.

—¿Malas manos?

—Así es, se dice que la joya puede cumplir cualquier deseo que se le pida. Es poderosa y…

—¡Por eso no debe estar en manos de un simple humano!—InuYasha tronó las garras y, con una escalofriante sonrisa, miró para Kagome—. Entrégamela. No suelo tener compasión… ¡Y menos con los hombres cuyo olor me irrita!—Se lanzó a atacarlo y Kagome lo esquivó como pudo, echando a correr.

—¡¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?!

—¡Kai-sama! ¿Qué haremos ahora que InuYasha ha sido liberada?

—Hay que ver… La muy tonta no ha cambiado nada… —Extrajo un collar de entre sus ropas y pronunció un conjuro. Las cuentas se iluminaron y salieron volando hacia la hanyô, armándose de nuevo en su cuello.

—¡¿Qué es esto?!

—¡Rápido, Kagome! ¡Di algo! ¡Cualquier cosa para calmar el alma de InuYasha!

—¡¿Calmarme dices?! ¡No me hagas reír, viejo!

—¡Kagome! ¡Una palabra! ¡Cualquiera vale!

—_Una palabra… una palabra… una palabra… _—Se fijó en las orejitas plateadas y… —¡Siéntate!—InuYasha fue a dar contra el suelo.

—¡¿Qué narices… ¡Quitámelo!

—Ni lo intentes, InuYasha, con tu poder actual no puedes sacártelo.

—¡Te mataré!

—La palabra.

—Siéntate.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Así que… ¿Esta joya puede cumplir cualquier deseo?

—Así es, también sirve para aumentar la fuerza espiritual de los demonios, para hacerlos más fuertes.

—¿Para eso la quieres?—le preguntó Kagome a InuYasha, quien estaba sentada en un rincón, con una rodilla alzada, los brazos rodeándola y la cabeza recostada sobre la pierna, con los ojos cerrados. Sus orejas se movieron al oír la pregunta pero no contestó—. Pero si tú ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Ella es una hanyô. —Kagome parpadeó.

—¿Hanyô?

—Una híbrida, una mezcla entre yôkai y humano, no es una demonio completa… —Un golpe contra el suelo los hizo levantar la cabeza. Los orbes dorados de InuYasha bullían de ira.

—¡Estás hablando demasiado, viejo! ¡¿Es que quieres que te destroce con mis garras?!—Y dicho esto, salió de la cabaña.

Kagome no entendía nada y Kai suspiró.

Definitivamente, InuYasha seguía siendo la misma terca de hacía cincuenta años.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Malditos sean todos… —Se enderezó al percibir una alteración a su espalda y llevó la mano hasta allí, atrapando algo. Se dio la vuelta sobre la rama en la que estaba y vio a Kagome desde abajo, sonriéndole y cargado con un montón de viandas.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso?

—Me lo han dado los aldeanos. ¿Te gustaría compartirlo conmigo?—InuYasha bajó al suelo y se agachó a una prudente distancia del chico, mirándolo con desconfianza.

—¿Qué estás tramando?

—Nada en realidad. —Miró para ella y vio como la hanyô desviaba la vista, molesta. Suspiró—. No quieres mirarme… ¿Porque me parezco a ese tal Kyô que te selló?—InuYasha lo miró, sorprendida. Kagome frunció el ceño—. Oye, no sé quién era ese Kyô ni lo que pasó entre vosotros para que acabaras… bueno, en el árbol, pero te dejaré una cosa clara: yo no soy él, soy Kagome, Ka-go-me. No tengo nada que ver con ese monje, por muy reencarnación suya que sea o por mucho que nos parezcamos físicamente. —Luego, le sonrió—. ¿Por qué no intentamos llevarnos bien y ser amigos?

—Keh, qué tontería. —Kagome suspiró frustrado en cuanto vio como la chica volvía a escabullirse a lo más alto del árbol con un ágil salto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Estúpido crío!—Echó a correr al percibir el olor de Kagome. El muy idiota había dejado que lo secuestraran junto con la joya. Más inútil no se podía ser. Al fin, dio con una cabaña. Entró sin miramientos al interior, rompiendo una pared e interponiéndose entre una katana y Kagome.

—¡InuYasha!

—¡¿Y la joya?!—preguntó ella. Kagome la miró con el ceño fruncido. Luego, señaló al hombretón que tenía delante. InuYasha arrugó la nariz con disgusto—. Así que aquí te escondías, cuervo carroñero… —De un zarpazo, rompió la piel del hombro del bandido, dejando al descubierto la cabeza de un siniestro pájaro negro. El demonio emitió un escalofriante sonido y salió de su huésped, con la joya sujeta en el pico—. ¡Mierda!—Buscó con la mirada, encontró lo que estaba buscando, lo recogió y luego, volviéndose hacia Kagome, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, lo levantó como si fuese una pluma y lo obligó a sujetarse a su delgada espalda—. ¡Toma!—Le entregó el arco y las flechas que había recogido y salió dando saltos de la cabaña. Kagome no entendía nada, pero se sonrojó furiosamente en cuanto se vio en la espalda de la chica ¿que no se suponía que tenía que ser al revés? ¡Él era el chico! Luego, miró las armas.

—Oye, ¿para qué…

—¡Kyô era un excelente arquero! ¡Tú eres su reencarnación ¿no?! ¡Habrás heredado algo de su habilidad!—Kagome tragó saliva, dudando seriamente. Jamás en su vida había disparado una flecha ni mucho menos sujetado un arco en sus manos. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para dudar—. ¡Allí está!—Vieron al pajarraco volando más adelante, y vieron también como se tragaba la joya—. ¡Joder! ¡Venga, vamos! ¡¿A qué está esperando?!—Haciendo acopio de valor, Kagome se enderezó, afirmando las rodillas en las caderas femeninas, mientras las pequeñas manos lo sujetaban de los muslos.

Tratando de ignorar estos perturbadores hechos, puso una flecha en el arco, tensó la cuerda y, notablemente nervioso, disparó.

Falló, e InuYasha bufó—. ¿Seguro que eres la reencarnación de Kyô?—Enrojeció.

—¡Cállate! ¡Se necesita práctica!—InuYasha volvió a bufar y fijó la vista en el demonio. El cuervo comenzó a cambiar de forma y maldijo por lo bajo.

—¡Vuelve a intentarlo!—Kagome tragó saliva de nuevo, volvió a montar el arco, tensó y disparó.

Ahora sí, la flecha impactó contra el cuerpo del pájaro. Un brillo rosado los cegó momentáneamente y ambos vieron, con terror, como miles de pedacitos brillantes salían disparados en todas direcciones.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Viajar juntos?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco, anciano?!—Kai suspiró y miró para la hanyô.

—Kagome puede ver y sentir los fragmentos, al ser la reencarnación de mi hermano Kyô—Kagome se irritó, ya estaba comenzando a cansarle que solo se dirigieran a él como "la reencarnación de"—, pero va a necesitar protección. Tú eres fuerte y además, quieres la joya ¿no?—La chica desvió la vista cruzándose de brazos, molesta.

Una nueva aventura comenzaba para ellos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Tienes un fragmento… ¡entrégamelo!—Aterrorizado, Kagome vio como el demonio se lanzaba hacia él. Consiguiendo desembarazarse de los delgados hilos que lo apresaban, Kagome echó a correr. Se vio de nuevo al lado del pozo. Mirando para su perseguidor, retrocedió hasta chocar contra la madera. El demonio sonrió y se lanzó de nuevo contra él. Sin más huida, Kagome se echó hacia atrás, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al interior oscuro del pozo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Entonces… ¿dices que caíste por el pozo y este te transportó hasta el Sengoku?—Nao Higurashi meneó la cabeza, mirando a su hijo mayor.

—¡No miento!—exclamó, antes de lanzarse a devorar la deliciosa comida casera de su padre. ¡Aquello era el paraíso! Las otras tres personas sentadas a la mesa se miraron entre sí y menearon la cabeza. No tenía caso darle vueltas. Kagome había vuelto, estaba en casa, sano y salvo, eso era lo importante.

A los cinco minutos. la puerta de la cocina se abrió, revelando nada más y nada menos que a… —¿InuYasha?—Kagome parpadeó, con una gamba frita en la boca.

—¡Así que aquí estabas!—Lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó de la silla como si nada—. ¡Vamos!

—¡Es-espera!

—¡Un momento!

—¡Papá!

—Esas orejas… ¿son de verdad?—La hanyô entrecerró los ojos en cuanto vio a aquel extraño hombre frotar sus apéndices.

—¡Papá!—regañó Kagome, sintiendo vergüenza por el comportamiento de su progenitor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Observó la ropa tan extraña del chico a su lado: una especie de hakama que se ajustaba al cuerpo, una prenda superior que dejaba los brazos al descubierto hecha de una tela fina y unas sandalias que cubrían todo el pie, hechas también de tela. Con un bufido de molestia, viendo la sangre manar de sus dedos, se quitó su yukata rojo—. ¿Q-qué haces?—dijo Kagome, volviéndose, profusamente sonrojado. Entonces, sintió como algo suave caía sobre su cabeza. Con asombro, vio que se trataba del kimono de InuYasha.

—No te cubrirá mucho, porque soy más baja que tú, pero te protegerá en caso de que quieran herirte gravemente. —Kagome la miró, sorprendido. Luego, una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Tal vez, InuYasha no era tan mala como quería aparentar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Vaya, vaya, hermanita, acompañada de humanos. Eres igual que nuestra madre—dijo la yôkai con desprecio, tirando de una cadena que aprisionaba el cuerpo de un hombre joven.

—¡Cállate, Sessha! ¡Suelta a mi padre!

—Dime donde la está la tumba de nuestra madre.

—¡Ya te lo he dicho ¿o es que estás sorda, maldita sea?! ¡No tengo ni la más mínima idea!—rugió, tronando las garras. Kagome gritó cuando vio a la medio demonio dar un salto y liberar las cadenas que aprisionaban a su padre.

—Esto… esto es malo… —La pequeña pulga que los había ido a buscar para comunicarles que la medio hermana de InuYasha estaba buscando la tumba de la madre de ambas para conseguir una espada legendaria que, en teoría, era la herencia dejada por esta a su hija menor, temblaba violentamente sobre el hombro de Kagome.

—¡Kagome!—llamó InuYasha, cayendo de un salto junto a él, sujetando el cuerpo de su padre—. ¡Llévate a mi padre a un lugar seguro!—Pestañeó.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No pienso…

—¡InuYasha-sama, cuidado!—La chica se giró y vio como el ogro controlado por Sessha se lanzaba a atacarla.

—¡InuYasha!—Aoi se interpuso entre su hija y el ogro y, haciendo uso de un poder desconocido, contuvo el ataque, trasladándolos a la vez a una dimensión paralela.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Esa es… ¿la madre de InuYasha?—preguntó Kagome, con los ojos abiertos como platos, observando el imponente cuerpo de huesos frente a ellos.

Se internaron al interior y, tras varios sucesos inesperados y una pelea de InuYasha con Sessha, consiguieron la tan ansiada espada—. ¡Kagome, vete! ¡Sal de aquí!

—Pero…

—¡Es peligroso!

—¿No puedo quedarme?—Los ojos castaños del adolescente se clavaron en los dorados, con tristeza y dolor.

—¡N-no me mires así!

—¡¿Y qué quieres?! ¿Que esté feliz después de que me eches?—InuYasha bufó.

—¡Aaaaaah! ¡Está bien, te protegeré!—Al punto, InuYasha sintió como la espada pulsaba en su mano—. _Puedo… ¡puedo hacerlo!_—Se lanzó contra el enorme perro blanco en el que se había convertido su medio hermana y, para su sorpresa, consiguió cortarle una de las patas.

La espada, antes mellada y oxidada, se había convertido en un elegante y enorme colmillo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Oye, Kagome… esto… ¡está buenísimo!—exclamó la hanyô, entusiasmada, comiendo como loca un bol de ramen instantáneo. Kagome suspiró. La chica parecía una niña pequeña a la que le habían regalado un par de zapatos nuevos.

—Ya, ya, muy bien, pero… ¿cómo puedes comer en un lugar como este?—InuYasha había querido detenerse en un reciente campo de batalla plagado de huesos y cadáveres.

De pronto, el aire a su alrededor se oscureció—. Vosotros… Tenéis un fragmento de la joya…. —Una gran bola rosa se cernió sobre ellos. Kagome abrió la boca, no sabiendo si asustarse o impresionarse. InuYasha, por su parte, se levantó, bufó, acariciando uno de sus mechones plateados, y de un manotazo, lanzó a la bola contra el suelo.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?!—Para su sorpresa, la bola se transformó en una pequeña niña de pelo castaño rojizo y ojos verdes que vestía una yukata azul claro con un obi de un azul más oscuro—. ¡Eso me dolió!—InuYasha volvió a pegarle un coscorrón.

—¡InuYasha! ¡No es más que una niña!—exclamó Kagome, agachándose y acariciando la cabecita de la pequeña. Le recordaba irremediablemente a su propia hermana—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Shippu…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Kagome… —Sentía un nudo apretarle la garganta y una inmensa tristeza en el corazón. Las manos le temblaban. Aquel chico molesto, que sonreía cada dos por tres y que tenía una paciencia infinita con ella, había muerto.

—InuYasha… —Se giró al escuchar su voz ¿estaría delirando?

—¡Son sus almas! ¡Que vienen a darnos el último adiós!—exclamó la pulga. InuYasha sintió el nudo más apretado.

—Gracias por todo… Yasha-chan. —Yasha-chan. Él había empezado a llamarla así, solo para molestarla cuando ella lo insultaba. Hubo una sacudida alrededor de los cuerpos de Kagome y Shippu, y vio como un aura azulada los envolvía y se elevaba al cielo.

—¡No! ¡No te vayas! _¡No me dejes!_—Se abrazó a su cintura, en un intento por retenerlo.

—¿Irme? ¿Adónde?—InuYasha abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con la confusa mirada castaña del muchacho. Entonces él… ¡Estaba bien! ¡No había muerto! Una indescriptible alegría la invadió, para luego ser sustituida por enfado.

—¡Pulga mentirosa!—Se separó de Kagome, sonrojada a más no poder, mientras llamaba a gritos a Myôga.

El pelinegro, por su parte, no entendía nada.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa. Aquella figura… No podía… —K-Kyô… —Al punto, unas luces salieron del cuerpo de Kagome, entrando en el del mencionado.

—¡Muy bien, muy bien! Ahora, Kyô, elimina a esa molestia… —Kyô se dirigió al que había hablado y, poniéndole las manos en los hombros, lo purificó. Luego, miró para la consternada hanyô y su hombro y costado ardieron, revelando las heridas que cincuenta años atrás habían provocado su muerte. Llevó su mano hasta la sangre y miró con odio para la medio demonio de cabellos plateados.

—¡¿Por qué me traicionaste, InuYasha?!

—¡¿Que yo te traicioné?! ¡Fuiste tú el que me traicionaste a mí!

—¡No me mientas! ¡Confié en ti! Re-realmente, por un segundo, creí que de verdad tú querrías… ¡Fui un estúpido!

—¡Para el carro, Kyô! ¡Yo no te hice nada!

—InuYasha ¿no fuiste tú la que le provocaste esas heridas mortales a onii-sama?—La chica miró confusa para Kai ¿de qué estaba hablando ese viejo?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—_Mierda_—Pensó InuYasha, mirando fijamente a la penumbra nocturna que comenzaba a asomar. Habían rescatado a un chico en el río y lo habían acompañado hasta el templo en el que vivía. Ahora, la amable sacerdotisa que lo guardaba, les había ofrecido cobijo, debido a unos demonios araña que rondaban por la zona. Pero ella estaba disgustada—. _Ya estoy perdiendo el olfato_.

—InuYasha—llamó Kagome, preocupado, sentándose a su lado—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Has estado muy rara.

—¡Pu-pues claro que sí!—dijo, nerviosa. Kagome y Shippu se miraron.

—Oye InuYasha, tú… ¿le tienes miedo a las arañas?—La pequeña kitsune se transformó en un araña gorda. InuYasha la aplastó contra el suelo, molesta—. ¿No es eso?

—¡Claro que no, idiota!

—Yasha-chan—advirtió. InuYasha sintió un escalofrío. No quería que volvieran a mandarla al suelo. Lo cierto es que Kagome no lo hacía muy a menudo, decía que un chico jamás debe pegar ni maltratar a una chica "Aunque esta sea mil veces más fuerte que tú". Se sonrojó al evocar la amable sonrisa que él le había dedicado. Nunca nadie había sido amable con ella de buenas a primeras…

—¡Nos atacan!—oyó el grito de Shippu y volvió a la realidad. ¡Mierda, joder! ¡Si tan solo esa noche no fuera… Peleó contra los bichos araña que se colaron en su cuarto, pero su fuerza había disminuido notablemente. Acabó cubierta de tela de araña y tuvieron que huir.

—Parece que ya no nos siguen… ¿Qué te ha pasado, InuYasha?—preguntó Kagome, posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la hanyô.

—¡Cállate y déjame en paz!—Kagome frunció el ceño.

—Hoy estás de lo más rara… —Empezó a retirar la tela del cabello de ella. Ahogó un grito en cuanto la vio.

—¡InuYasha, tu pelo!—exclamó Shippu. Boquiabiertos, la niña y el pelinegro vieron la nueva apariencia de la hanyô: su hermoso cabello plateado era ahora de un negro azabache, como el de Kagome, y sus atrayentes ojos dorados, ahora eran dos lagunas grises, que parecían encerrar miles de misterios.

—Keh, solo me he vuelto humana durante un rato—dijo de forma despreocupada, guardando la espada en su funda y sentándose bajo un árbol.

—Pero… —Kagome no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Kagome vete… huye…

—¡No pienso huir solo!

—No puedes…

—¡No pienso abandonarte!—Con asombro, InuYasha vio como el chico trepaba por el cuerpo del yôkai araña y saltaba hacia ella, con lágrimas en los ojos y Tessaiga en mano. El campo espiritual de la espada hizo que el demonio soltara a la chica. Kagome la atrapó por la cintura y giró a tiempo en el aire. Ahogó una exclamación de dolor al darse contra el suelo, pero había evitado que el maltratado cuerpo de la chica sufriese algún daño. Se incorporó, tomándola en brazos delicadamente, sorprendiéndose de lo frágil que parecía en sus brazos y de lo poco que realmente pesaba.

—¡Kagome, por aquí!—Vio a Shippu y al chico al que habían ayudado y entró con ellos en un pequeño cuarto. Por indicación de Myôga, clavó la espada contra la puerta. Luego, depositó con cuidado a la humana que cargaba en el suelo.

—_Está sudando mucho…_—Se quitó la camisa, quedando con el torso desnudo, la enrolló y se la pasó por la frente. Ella abrió los ojos—. Lo siento ¿te he despertado?—Le sonrió. InuYasha se sonrojó al percatarse del estado de semi desnudez del muchacho y desvió la vista, avergonzada.

—Oye Kagome, antes… ¿por qué llorabas?—Kagome parpadeó.

—Bueno, porque… creí que ibas a morir. —InuYasha la miró, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos grises, como con anhelo.

—¿Llorabas… llorabas por mí?—Kagome sonrió.

—Claro. —InuYasha sintió como una calidez invadía su pecho. Respirando hondo, lo miró.

—¿Puedo… puedo apoyarme en tus rodillas?—Algo confuso por la petición, el chico asintió. Colocó delicadamente la cabeza de la hanyô en sus piernas y, en un gesto cariñoso, le puso la mano en la frente.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí… —inspiró hondo, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo masculino como una niña pequeña—. Hueles bien… —Kagome enrojeció, notando a su corazón latir más rápido.

—¿Q-qué dices? Si dijiste que lo detestabas…

—Eso… era mentira.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¿Qué demonios… —Un viento huracanado la hizo caer de la ladera de la montaña.

—¡InuYasha!—exclamaron Kagome y Shippu, sujetos a la bicicleta del pelinegro.

—Disculpa, muchacho. —Una chica vestida de sacerdotisa, se apretó contra él, restregando sus generosos pechos contra su torso de forma descarada—. ¿Podrías llevarme?—Kagome tragó saliva, rojo a más no poder. Sin esperar respuesta, la miko se montó en la bici y salió pedaleando, sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

Había ganado un chico muy apuesto que, además, poseía un trozo bastante grande de la joya.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡TÚ! ¡Maldita! ¡Pagarás por haberte llevado a Kagome!—InuYasha echó a correr tras la sacerdotisa, quien miró una vez para atrás con fastidio.

—_No queda otro remedio…_ —suspiró, mirando su mano derecha—. ¡Escuchad, buenas gentes! ¡Si no quieren morir, aléjense lo más posible o agárrense a algo firme!—Luego detuvo su carrera, alargó el brazo derecho, soltando una especie de brazalete que la cubría hasta la muñeca, revelando así un agujero que empezó a arrastrarlos.

—¿Pero qué… —InuYasha clavó su espada en el suelo, soportando la succión. Atrás, Kagome y Shippu, se sujetaban a un poste.

—Esa chica... —murmuró Kagome. Con el ceño fruncido, se soltó del poste, yendo hacia ella. En cuanto la sacerdotisa lo vio, abrió los ojos y se apresuró a sellar el agujero. Kagome cayó pesadamente sobre ella, con la cara enterrada en sus pechos.

—Oh dios…

—¡L-lo siento!—exclamó él, separándose enseguida, sonrojado.

—¿Por qué te detienes? Podríamos seguir… —dijo ella, inclinándose hacia él con una sonrisa seductora, mostrando su gran escote en todo su esplendor.

—Y-yo… yo no…

—¡Maldita pervertida!—rugió InuYasha, interponiéndose entre ambos—. ¡Si vuelves a insinuarte a Kagome…

—Oh, lo siento, no sabía que estabais juntos, pensé que erais meros compañeros de viaje. —Ante el comentario, ambos se sonrojaron.

—¡I-idiota! ¡E-este crío solo es un detector de fragmentos!—Kagome se sintió repentinamente ofendido.

—¿Ah si? Claro, como tú ya tienes a Kyô. No sé qué hacer… Miraku-chan es mucho más guapa…

—¡¿Vas a traicionarme?!

—Adultos… —suspiró Shippu.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Vas a pagar, demonio! ¡Pagarás por haber matado a mi familia!

—¡Y dale con la canción! ¡Que no sé quién eres, exterminador!—exclamó InuYasha, esquivando el ataque de una gran arma.

—¡Mientes!—InuYasha suspiró, parecía que las palabras no iban a servir con ese chico.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Vosotros… ¿los habéis enterrado?—Kagome se sentó a su lado. El joven exterminador al que habían encontrado días atrás se llamaba Sango, y su historia era más que triste.

—Sí… Miraku-chan dijo que no podíamos dejarlos, así que los enterramos. Inclusive Yasha-chan ayudó.

—¿Yasha-chan?—Kagome enrojeció ligeramente, no se había dado cuenta que había usado el apodo en vez del nombre completo.

—InuYasha, sí—se corrigió—. Puede que parezca bruta, deslenguada y desconsiderada, pero en el fondo es una buena chica. Puedes confiar en ella. Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Te vienes con nosotros?—Tras tragar saliva y dudar unos segundos, Sango asintió. Kagome sonrió y le puso la mano en el hombro, en señal de apoyo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Sé que me odias, InuYasha. A pesar de lo que Naru nos hizo cincuenta años atrás… Este cuerpo de barro y huesos debe causarte repulsión—Kagome, aprisionado contra el árbol por los bichos de almas de su encarnación, invisible a los ojos de la hanyô, no pudo más que sentirse fatal al ver los ojos tristes de Kyô.

—¡Cállate y deja de decir tonterías! ¡¿Es que ya no te funciona el cerebro?! Y-yo… ¡Yo jamás podría odiarte! Además yo… ¡No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo día!—Los ojos de Kyô y Kagome se abrieron como platos.

—InuYasha, tú… —Kagome vio con una extraña opresión en el corazón como Kyô se acercaba a la hanyô, posaba sus frías manos en su rostro y se inclinaba para besarla—. Solo… déjame quedarme así un rato. —InuYasha se vio atrapada en un abrazo contra el cuerpo de Kyô. Lentamente, elevó los brazos y los puso sobre su espalda, correspondiendo el abrazo y cerrando los ojos.

—_El cuerpo de Kyô ya no es cálido y sus labios son fríos… Puedo percibir tanto dolor y tristeza…_ —Kagome se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la cabeza.

—La he perdido… ¡¿Pero qué digo?! Si no éramos… nada. —Un temblor en el suelo le hizo levantar los ojos. Con espanto, vio como Kyô afirmaba los brazos en torno al pequeño cuerpo femenino.

—Vamos InuYasha, ven conmigo al infierno, así estaremos juntos y no tendrás que seguir sufriendo por mí. —Kagome abrió la boca, sorprendido. Cuando vio como ambos cuerpos se hundían en el agujero, reaccionó.

—¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Yasha-chan no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡Ya te lo hemos explicado! ¡Suéltala!—Kyô lo miró con una fría expresión en sus hermosos ojos castaños.

—_¿Yasha-chan?_—Lo señaló con uno de sus largos y finos dedos, y Kgome sintió un calambrazo en todo el cuerpo, que lo hizo gemir y caer sentado al suelo.

—¡De-debes de estar de broma! ¡Eres un egoísta! ¡No dejaré que te la lleves! ¡Suéltala! ¡NO TOQUES A YASHA-CHAN!—Un espasmo recorrió a Kyô y este vio con horror como las almas que había reunido salían de su cuerpo sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

—_Debo apresurarme._ Vamos InuYasha, ven conmigo. —Se hundieron un poco más y Kagome gritó.

—¡NO! ¡Yasha-chan, despierta! ¡Yasha-chan! ¡YASHA-CHAN!—Las orejitas de la hanyô se movieron y sus párpados temblaron levemente, abriéndose.

—¿Kagome? ¿Kagome… está aquí?—Enfocó la vista y descubrió al muchacho sentado contra un árbol, prisionero de unas extrañas criaturas—. ¡Kagome!—De un salto se plantó ante él y se deshizo de los bichos, arrodillándose a su lado—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?!—Por toda respuesta, Kagome la abrazó fuertemente, pegándola a él. InuYasha se quedó estática, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Desde su posición, Kyô esbozó una triste sonrisa—. Ya veo, así que ese chico… ¿es más importante que yo?—Sin despegarse ni un milímetro del cuerpo femenino, Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras la chica tan solo se sonrojaba.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Lo he decidido! ¡Tú serás mi marido!—Kagome miró boquiabierto para le hermosa yôkai lobo que lo había secuestrado hacía un par de horas.

—Me siento halagado, de verdad, pero… —Se sonrojó furiosamente y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, desviando la vista a un lado—. Estoy con alguien.

—¿Te refieres a esa bestia?

—¡No la insultes! Es muy fuerte ¿sabes?

—Entonces la mataré y después nos casaremos—dijo ella, abrazándose a él. Kagome no sabía qué hacer para separarla.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Kagome!

—¡InuYasha!—Corrió hacia ella y la tomó de las manos, mirándola con una amplia sonrisa—. Has venido a buscarme…

—S-sí. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te han hecho daño?—Él tan solo sonrió más.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡¿Por qué la defendiste?!

—¡Estaba herida! Y además… no creo que sea mala.

—¡Seguro que te has enamorado de ella por todas las babosadas que te dijo!—Se dejó caer al suelo y les dio la espalda a sus amigos, cruzándose de brazos, en una actitud totalmente infantil.

—Oye, Kagome-kun, deberías ir a hablar con ella—le susurró Miraku—. Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

—Es cierto, no quiso descansar hasta que te encontráramos—le dijo Sango. Kira, el gatito de Sango, maulló como dándole la razón a su dueño.

Kagome suspiró y se acercó a la hanyô. Quizás, sí había sido un poco injusto con la chica al sentarla de aquella manera.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cobarde. Era un maldito y un puñetero cobarde.

Al enterarse de que InuYasha había salido corriendo a buscar a Kyô al oír rumores de un sacerdote que vagaba por aldeas cercanas, no lo había soportado y había ido de vuelta a su época.

Ahora, se encontraba delante del Árbol Sagrado, tan parecido pero a la vez tan distinto del que había en el Sengoku. Apoyó una mano en el tronco y suspiró. En su mente, no paraban de aparecer diversas imágenes de la hanyô que lo acompañaba: ella riendo, con las mejillas rojas de felicidad con un envase de ramen en las manos, pegándola a Shippu, sonrojándose por los comentarios subidos de tono de Miraku, sus hermosos ojos dorados como el mismo sol, mirándole.

Cuando besó a Kyô…

Un dolor punzante le atravesó el pecho al recordar esa escena, y entonces lo entendió: se había enamorado de InuYasha. Amaba a esa hanyô terca, infantil y explosiva.

—¿Kagome?—Se volvió.

—Papá… —Su progenitor le sonrió y él se mordió el labio inferior. Nao se acercó y le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Sé que harás lo correcto, hijo. No te rindas. —Él asintió y le sonrió, agradecido.

—Gracias, pa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Tú… ¿quieres quedarte conmigo?—Kagome sonrió en respuesta a la tímida pregunta de InuYasha. Se levantó del borde del pozo y se aproximó a ella. Una vez estuvo a su altura, cogió una de las manos de la hanyô y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica.

—Tanto tiempo como tú me dejes. —InuYasha abrió los ojos, sorprendida, para luego esbozar una amplia sonrisa, con las mejillas rosas.

¡Kagome iba a quedarse! A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho… ¡Iba a quedarse con ella!

Era una promesa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¿Q-qué?—InuYasha miraba con sus orbes totalmente abiertos e incrédulos para su compañero. No podía haberle dicho…

—Que ya no es necesario que me lleves. Puedo ir montado en Kira, con Sango, y caminar cuando no tengamos prisa. Incluso puedo echar mano de Shippu en alguna emergencia.

—Pe-pero… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Yo soy mucho más rápida que Kira!—Kagome suspiró. Abrió la boca para seguir hablando y la cerró de golpe en cuanto se percató de la mirada de InuYasha. Parecía… dolida. Lo miraba con una mezcla que creyó distinguir como dolor, tristeza y angustia. Entonces lo comprendió y se horrorizó por lo que había hecho.

—¡Oh Yasha-chan! ¡No es nada de lo que estás pensando!—Su sobrenombre hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor, solo un poco—. ¡No es que no quiera que me lleves! Es que… soy un chico, y tú eres una chica. Lo normal sería que yo te llevase a ti, no al revés. Además, yo soy un poco más alto que tú, y no debe ser muy llevadero tener que mantenerme todo el día en tu espalda.

—¡Yo no he dicho que me moleste! ¡Ni tampoco me he quejado!—Se sintió tremendamente aliviada. Por unos angustiosos y largos segundos, había pensado que Kagome sentía algún tipo de aversión hacia ella, que, por ser una hanyô, empezase a pensar como los demás y la despreciase.

—Ya lo sé, InuYasha, sé que eres fuerte, mil veces más fuerte que yo, que puedes levantar toneladas de peso con una sola mano y destrozar demonios como si de simple papel se trataran, lo sé. Pero es una cuestión… de orgullo masculino ¿entiendes? No me siento cómodo teniendo que ir en la espalda de una chica. Es… raro—terminó, rascándose la nariz.

—Pero yo… ¡Yo quiero llevarte! ¡Me gusta llevarte en mi espalda!—exclamó, con un gran sonrojo en sus bronceadas mejillas. Kagome sonrió tiernamente y levantó una mano, acariciándole la mejilla con cuidado.

—Lo sé, Yasha-chan. Si quieres, puedes hacerlo cuando no haya nadie mirando. Te prometo que no me negaré. —El corazón de la hanyô aceleró el ritmo, al ver los ojos castaños del chico brillar.

Era una promesa para compartir algunos momentos a solas, y ambos lo sabían.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Maldición!—exclamó, frustrada, dejándose caer de nuevo en el suelo. Era luna nueva y, por culpa de su soberana estupidez, ahora estaba con una torcedura en el pie y sin poder caminar. Oyó crujidos a su espalda. Genial, lo que le faltaba.

—¿InuYasha?—Se relajó al oír esa voz grave y su corazón se impregnó de alegría al ver a Kagome emerger de entre las sombras, con una de sus extrañas lámparas del futuro en las manos—. Ya me preguntaba yo por qué no estabas con nosotros. —Ella infló las mejillas y desvió la vista—. Puedes confiar en Miraku-chan y en Sango. Estoy seguro de que no dirán nada de que una vez al mes te conviertes en humana.

—¡Cállate!—siseó ella, cruzándose de brazos. Kagome suspiró y le tendió una mano, para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella lo miró y bajó la cabeza, murmurando algo que el muchacho no llegó a entender.

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Que no puedo caminar! ¡Me he torcido un pie! ¡¿Contento?!—Kagome casi quiso reír por la expresión herida de la ahora humana, pero se contuvo. Sujetando la linterna entre sus dientes, se agachó, ofreciéndole su espalda. InuYasha se la quedó mirando.

—Vamos, sube. Esta vez me toca a mí—dijo, divertido. Con un bufido, la chica se encaramó a la espalda masculina, sintiéndola familiarmente ancha y cálida.

—_Todo en Kagome es cálido_—pensó. Cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, mientras Kagome se levantaba.

—¿Sabes?—dijo el pelinegro tras unos segundos de caminar en silencio—. Esto supone un agradable cambio.

—¿No peso mucho?—preguntó InuYasha, con voz angustiada. Kagome rio y a InuYasha se le calentó el corazón. Le encantaba oírlo reír, sobre todo si la risa la provocaba ella.

—Para nada, Yasha-chan, tranquila. Pesas menos que Yuki o Yume. —InuYasha parpadeó ¡¿Yuki?! ¡¿Yume?! ¡¿Quiénes eran esas?!

—A veces pueden ser tan tontos… No sabes la de veces que tuve que cargar con alguno hasta la enfermería por andar haciendo el idiota en los árboles del patio. No sé qué he hecho para recibir semejantes amigos. —¿Amigos? InuYasha parpadeó.

—¿Son tus… amigos? ¿Del futuro?—Kagome asintió—. ¿Tienes más amigos?

—¡Pues claro! ¿Qué te creías? Mi vida no consiste solo en viajar con vosotros y reunir los fragmentos. También tengo una vida en mi casa, quinientos años en el futuro. —InuYasha se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo como esas palabras le dolían en lo más hondo.

Significaba que, más adelante, tal vez Kagome los dejara. Y ella no quería eso. No quería perder a Kagome.

No podía perderlo.

Por nada del mundo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Oh, InuYasha-chan!—La hanyô sonrió alegre al padre de Kagome.

—¡Hola, señor Higurashi!—El hombre frunció el ceño.

—Nao, InuYasha-chan, Nao ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?—Ella asintió despreocupadamente, olfateando el aire con insistencia. Con una sonrisa, Nao siguió barriendo la entrada del templo—. ¿Has venido a buscar a Kagome?—InuYasha se sonrojó y asintió—. Está en el colegio, pero supongo que no tardará en volver. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a prepararle algo rico para cenar? Hoy tenía un examen. —InuYasha frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz ante la mención de las palabras colegio y examen. Ambas cosas hacían que Kagome se alejara del Sengoku, de su casi familia, de ella. Además, los exámenes debían ser demonios terribles, el chico casi siempre padecía horribles pesadillas sobre algo llamado matemáticas—. ¡Oh! ¡Ahora que me acuerdo! Dijo que después iba a ir con Yuki, Yume y Ayumu por ahí. No sé yo si… —Se volvió, pero la chica ya había desaparecido.

Silbando alegremente y con una sonrisa en los labios, Nao siguió barriendo la entrada al templo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Me ha salido fatal!—exclamó Kagome, tirándose de los pelos. Sus amigos rieron.

—Ánimo, Kagome, te has esforzado mucho, teniendo en cuenta tus constantes enfermedades. —Oh sí, las enfermedades. Mataría a su abuela por andar diciendo a todo bicho viviente que tenía algo llamado "síndrome de los huesos cansados".

—¿Adonde os apetece ir?—preguntó Ayumu, recargándose en el pupitre de su amigo.

—¡A los recreativos! Últimamente hay un montón de tías buenas que se pasan por allí—dijo Yuki. Al ver su determinación, Yume se echó a reír.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero luego no nos vengas llorando cuando te den calabazas—Kagome y Ayumu estallaron en carcajadas, mientras recogían sus mochilas y salían de la clase. Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la entrada, charlando y riendo como cualquier adolescente normal de quince años.

—¡Higurashi-kun!—Aquella voz dulce, los hizo detenerse. Yuki, Yume y Ayumu codearon a su amigo con complicidad y lo empujaron hacia una hermosa castaña de ojos marrones.

—Hôjô-san—dijo Kagome con un suspiro. Sabía que la chica estaba coladita por él, pero desgraciadamente nunca se daba por aludida.

—¡Qué bien que hoy hayas venido al colegio! Me preocupaste cuando no apareciste en estas dos semanas. —En un gesto tímido y algo sonrojada, ladeó la cabeza y se colocó un mechón detrás de su oreja.

—Ya, bueno, es que…

—Me preguntaba… S-si no tienes a nadie ¿te parecería bien que estudiásemos juntos?—Kagome suspiró al sentir un delicado agarre en su mano derecha. Hôjô lo miraba anhelante, esperando por un sí. No sabía cómo decirle que no.

Al otro lado de la valla, una contrariada y a la vez triste InuYasha observaba toda la escena. Por un lado, quería plantarse delante de esa niña y chillarle que se alejara de Kagome, pero por otro, sabía que no estaría bien hacerlo. Con manos temblorosas, llevó sus pequeñas manos dotadas de garras al pañuelo azul que le cubría las orejas. Recordaba con claridad el momento en el que Kagome se lo había dado.

_Mientras estés aquí, no puedes dejar que vean tus adorables orejitas, nos meterías a todos en un problema._

Adorables orejitas… Se había sonrojado enormemente ante el halago, olvidando preguntarle después. Kagome era la primera persona que alababa sus orejas, la primera en llamarla amiga, la primera en tratarla como alguien y no como algo.

La primera, aparte de su padre, en decirle que la amaba.

No había usado exactamente esas palabras, pero se lo había dejado bien claro en numerosas ocasiones. Pero ella… Ella aún tenía una deuda pendiente con Kyô, y, aunque no lo pareciera, no era tan egoísta como para alejarlo de su mundo, no cuando lo veía feliz, riendo con aquellos humanos.

Con un nudo en la garganta y un incómodo escozor en los ojos, se dispuso a darse la vuelta para alejarse de allí y volver al templo. Lo esperaría en su habitación, como siempre, embriagándose con su olor a madera de sándalo. Luego fingiría molestia por haberla tenido esperando y lo apremiaría para volver cuanto antes al otro lado del pozo.

Sus planes fueron rápidamente frustrados por un individuo que chocó con ella, haciéndola caer al suelo ¿tan ensimismada estaba que no había sentido que alguien se acercaba?—. ¡Mira por dónde vas, idiota!

—Oooooh, tienes agallas, enana, cuando has sido tú la que ha chocado conmigo. —El tono amenazante la hizo levantar la cabeza, encontrándose con tres fornidos chicos. Resopló, fastidiada. Si aquellos niñatos buscaban bronca, la iban a tener. Ahora mismo estaba muy cabreada y sin ningunas ganas de contenerse. Los destrozaría en menos de dos segundos.

—¡Déjame pasar!—gritó, incorporándose. Los otros alzaron una ceja.

—Primero, discúlpate. —InuYasha frunció el ceño.

—¡Ni en tus peores sueños, cerdo!—El que parecía el jefe, se enfureció. Agarró a InuYasha del brazo y la acercó a su rostro. La hanyô hizo acopio de paciencia para no liberarse de un tirón y dejarlo sin brazo.

—Creo que me debes más que una disculpa ¿qué te parece si veo lo que hay debajo de esa yukata, preciosa?—InuYasha se estremeció. Esas palabras le trajeron muy malos recuerdos. No era el primero que le decía algo parecido, a lo largo de su vida, los hombres siempre habían buscado aprovecharse de ella en cuanto rogaba por un mísero grano de arroz. Con el tiempo, aprendió a no rogar y a utilizar su fuerza.

—¡Suéltala!—La exclamación llena de ira hizo que las orejas de la chica dieran un tirón. Giró el rostro, encontrándose con los ojos chocolates de Kagome, fijos en el gigante que la mantenía aprisionada. Había oído los gritos de la muchacha, reconociéndola inmediatamente. Su sangre hirvió en cuanto vio a aquel tío sujetarla. Sabía que ella podría librarse fácilmente, al fin y al cabo, solo era un humano, pero estaban en su mundo, y no creía que fuera prudente. Además, quería poder hacer algo por ella, para variar.

—¿Higurashi? ¿Es que la conoces?

—Sí. Ahora, suéltala.

—Kagome…

—Primero debería disculparse, ha sido muy grosera. —Un tic apareció en el ojo de la chica.

—Me da igual. Suél-ta-la. —Tras él, sus amigos y Hôjô observaban la escena, más que sorprendidos.

—No quiero. —Sin que nadie lo esperase, el puño del pelinegro voló hacia la mejilla del gigante, haciéndolo tambalearse. InuYasha pudo zafarse y de un salto se puso al lado de Kagome.

—¿Estás bien, Yasha-chan?—Ella asintió, algo confusa por el comportamiento del muchacho. Ayumu, Yume y Yuki estaban boquiabiertos.

—_¿Yasha-chan?_

—¡Serás… —El gigante y sus secuaces se lanzaron sobre Kagome. InuYasha quiso interponerse en cuanto vio que los otros tres chicos iban a ayudar a Kagome, pero la chica castaña, la que minutos antes había agarrado la mano de Kagome, le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Higurashi-kun se está peleando por ti, no creo que le gustase que te hicieras daño. —InuYasha alzó una ceja ¿daño? ¡Ja! ¡Tendrían que pasar cien años antes de que esos mequetrefes le hiciesen siquiera un mísero rasguño!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡Ay, ay, ay!

—Será posible… —Nao suspiró mientras desinfectaba con alcohol una de las múltiples heridas que su hijo tenía en el cuerpo. En el salón, acomodados en el tatami, sus amigos, Sôta e InuYasha esperaban pacientes—. Es la primera vez que llegas a casa de esta guisa ¿qué ha pasado?

—¡Ha sido increíble, Nao-san! ¡Kagome se ha metido en una pelea para defenderla a ella!—dijo Yuki, cogiendo a la hanyô por un brazo.

—¡Déjame!—exclamó InuYasha, escabulléndose al otro lado del cuarto, mirándolo con desconfianza.

—A InuYasha-nee-chan no le gusta que la toquen—explicó Sôta.

—¿InuYasha-nee-chan?—Yuki, Yume y Ayumu parpadearon y luego sonrieron.

—¡Así que es eso! ¡Por eso no has aceptado ni una sola de las insinuaciones de Hôjô!—exclamó Yume.

—¡Será cabrón, el tío! ¡Y no nos lo cuenta!—exclamó Yuki.

—¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ya tenías novia?!—Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente.

—¡Yasha-chan no es…

—¡No mientas! Si no lo fuera, no la llamarías tan cariñosamente—dijo Yuki.

—Va, hijo, no lo ocultes más, tarde o temprano tenían que saberlo.

—¡Papá!

—¿Por qué te sonrojas? Si InuYasha-nee-chan siempre se queda a dormir en tu habitación cuando viene a visitarnos.

—¡SÔTA!—La pequeña desapareció del salón, con una pequeña risa maliciosa. Aunque InuYasha no había entendido la mayoría de la conversación, sí había captado la insinuación de la niña, sonrojándose a más no poder en el acto.

—¡Vuelve aquí, niña!—exclamó, saliendo tras Sôta. Nao rio, terminando las curas en el rostro de su primogénito.

—No me extraña que quisieras mantenerla en secreto, es una preciosidad—suspiró Yume. Kagome escondió los ojos bajo el flequillo y sonrió. Sí, InuYasha era extremadamente hermosa.

Cuando por fin pudo librarse de sus molestos amigos y cerrar la puerta de casa, suspiró aliviado. Arrastrando los pies, se dirigió a su habitación. Sonrió en cuanto abrió la puerta y vio a InuYasha en su sitio de siempre, en su pose habitual. Se sentó sobre la cama de colcha azul oscuro.

—¡Eres un idiota!—Volvió a suspirar. La voz de InuYasha sonaba molesta y enfadada, y ya sabía por qué—. ¡Podía yo sola! ¡No hacía falta que te pusieses en peligro por mí!

—Lo sé, InuYasha.

—¡¿Entonces por qué has hecho algo tan estúpido?!—Se incorporó de rodillas, encarándolo. Kagome vio como el agarre que mantenía en torno a su espada se incrementaba. Estaba temblando.

—Porque tenía que hacerlo.

—¡Eso no… —Calló en cuanto los pálidos dedos de Kagome se posaron sobre sus labios.

—Escucha, Yasha-chan. Sé que habrías podido tú sola contra ellos, lo sé. Pero estamos en mi mundo, y es mi deber protegerte aquí. Tú me proteges en tu mundo y yo te protejo en el mío ¿te parece un buen plan?—El tono suave, su mirada dulce y su amable sonrisa iban dirigidos exclusivamente a ella.

—Pero te han herido—musitó, bajando la cabeza. Kagome suspiró y, tomándola del mentón, la obligó a mirarlo.

—Esto no es nada, me dolió más oír las insinuaciones que te hicieron. Sé que has pasado por mucho, Yasha-chan, aunque tú no quieras contármelo. Y por muy fuerte que seas sigues siendo una persona con sentimientos, y yo no voy a permitir que te hieran de esa manera. Sabes que te quiero. —Sus orejitas se movieron frenéticamente al oír sus últimas palabras. La respiración se le cortó y los ojos le brillaron.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, de un salto se acomodó sobre las piernas de Kagome, a horcajadas sobre él, y lo abrazó fuertemente por el cuello, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro y aspirando fuertemente. Kagome le correspondió en el acto, acariciando con movimientos suaves su delgada espalda—. Kagome, yo…

—Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Yasha-chan. Te lo prometí y pienso cumplirlo. —InuYasha se mordió el labio inferior, las lágrimas pugnando por salir de sus ojos dorados.

No sabía qué había hecho para merecer a Kagome, pero ahora que lo tenía a su lado, no quería que se fuera nunca.

Lo necesitaba.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Disculpe, amable aldeano ¿podría indicarnos un sitio para que mis compañeros y yo podamos descansar?—El hombre se fijó en el atuendo de sacerdotisa, así como en el escote sugerente de este y la sonrisa sensual y maliciosa de la joven. Esbozando una sonrisa lujuriosa, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con su brazo.

—No me importaría acogerles en mi humilde morada… —Se acercó a su oído y susurró—, por un precio, claro.

—Oh, señor, sería un tremendo placer…

—¿Le importaría soltar a mi amiga?—El hombre elevó la vista y palideció, apartándose en el acto de la mujer, al ver al alto chico de cabello castaño empuñar su gran arma. Murmurando una disculpa, se alejó por el camino. Miraku se volvió.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Estaba a punto de…

—¿De qué? ¿De tocarte el trasero? ¡Sí, ya lo he visto!

—Oh, por el amor de…

—Miraku-sama, debería ser más cuidadosa.

—Sango… —Con algo de tristeza, vio como el enfadado exterminador se alejaba también.

—Idiota. —Miraku levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con InuYasha, subida a la rama de un árbol cercano—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en ponérselo difícil? Sango te quiere, y tú a él.

—No lo entiendes. No soy adecuada para él—dijo ella, tragando saliva dolorosamente. InuYasha bufó y saltó al suelo, plantándose frente a su amiga.

—¿Lo dices por el vórtice? Miraku, lograremos vencer a Naru y desharemos la maldición, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

—¿Y si no lo logramos? Casi ha llegado al límite, InuYasha. Si no lo conseguimos y soy absorbida, no quiero dejar a Sango con un montón de ilusiones rotas y un corazón fragmentando en miles de pedazos. Y creo que me entiendes, en parte. Tú no quieres acercarte mucho a Kagome a pesar de lo que sientes por él porque temes que en algún momento él tenga que regresar a su época y te deje sola. —InuYasha se sonrojó furiosamente y bajó la cabeza.

—No es lo mismo…

—Sí que lo es.

—¡No, no lo es! Es cierto que tengo miedo por eso pero… también tengo una deuda que cumplir con Kyô y soy una hanyô y…

—Esas son excusas y lo sabes. Tú y yo sabemos que lo que sientes por Kyô no es más que un gran cariño y que esa promesa dejó de cobrar importancia hace mucho, en cuanto decidiste que proteger a Kagome era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

—¡Lo mismo te digo! ¡Deja de poner excusas tontas y comprométete en serio con Sango de una vez! ¡Y yo no quiero a Kagome!—Y con esa frase, volvió a escabullirse a lo alto del árbol. Miraku suspiró, observando con tristeza y agonía su mano derecha. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaría? Solo Kami podía saberlo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Había sido horrible, horriblemente horrible.

Hacía apenas unos días, la persona más importante para InuYasha había muerto en sus brazos: Kyô había por fin dejado este mundo, pero también un gran dolor en el corazón de la hanyô. Desde ese día, InuYasha casi no hablaba, estaba todo el día con semblante triste, cabizbaja y, si le preguntabas algo, o no te contestaba, o gritaba sin motivo.

Aquello no hacía más que poner peor a Kagome. A pesar de que todos le aseguraban que había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para salvar al amor de InuYasha, él tenía la sensación de que no había sido así, de que, quizás, si le hubiera devuelto a Kyô sus almas… —¡No te aflijas, Kagome! ¡La perrucha es tonta perdida por no saber apreciarte!—Le sonrió de manera cansada a su interlocutora.

—Gracias por intentar animarme, Kôga-chan. —La loba sintió su corazón latir apresuradamente al verse abrazada fuertemente por el humano. Kagome necesitaba consuelo, y ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

Viéndolos por el rabillo del ojo, InuYasha apretó los dientes. La yôkai lobo se aprovechaba de que tanto ella como Kagome atravesaban un momento delicado para mover ficha. Quería ir y separarlos, pero el rostro sonriente de Kyô se interponía en su mente, bloqueando su cuerpo. No podía traicionarlo ¿verdad? No cuando no había sabido protegerlo, no cuando le había jurado que solo lo amaba a él.

A él y no a su reencarnación.

Tras unos cuantos kilómetros más, Kôga al fin se separó del grupo y Miraku y Sango decidieron que lo mejor sería parar a descansar. Se dirigieron a una aldea que vieron a un lado del camino, plagada de praderas con hermosas flores. Shippu y Kira empezaron a estornudar enseguida—. Deben ser las flores. Apestan—dijo InuYasha, arrugando la nariz.

—¿En serio? Pues a mí me resulta un olor muy agradable—dijo Kagome.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda! ¡Ya le parecía que había algo raro! Resulta que la aldea estaba gobernada por un demonio de las flores que hacía que la gente se convirtiera en tierra para luego comerse sus almas.

Ella y Kagome habían salido corriendo para ir a buscar a la tal Kaô en su morada y liquidarlo—. ¡Yasha-chan, espera!—Su corazón golpeteó de forma dolorosa al oír su apodo. Hacía días que Kagome no lo usaba—. Toma, póntelo. —Kagome le puso en la muñeca un rosario en forma de pulsera de cuentas.

—¿El amuleto protector?—El chico asintió.

—Esa demonio se alimenta de las almas que sufren ¿no? Y ahora mismo, la que peor lo está pasando, eres tú. —De nuevo esa sonrisa. Una sonrisa que daba a entender que todo estaba bien. Pero InuYasha lo conocía bien y sabía que esa sonrisa era fingida. ¿Por qué estaría Kagome triste?

—Así que habéis venido.

—¡Kaô!—InuYasha desenvainó a Tessaiga y Kagome preparó una flecha. La yôkai sonrió maliciosamente y pasó su vista de uno a otro. Al posar sus ojos en Kagome, sus ojos se abrieron y su sonrisa se amplió.

—¡Qué alma tan exquisita!—El chico parpadeó—. Oh, ya veo, la mujer que más amas en el mundo no te corresponde. Es más, está profundamente enamorada de otro.

—¡CÁLLATE!—Le lanzó la flecha, pero ella la esquivó. InuYasha clavó su dorado mirar en Kagome.

—Así que eso es lo que ha pasado, el otro ha muerto pero ella sigue siéndole fiel, y te sientes culpable, crees que deberías haber hecho algo más. ¿Así que murió por tu culpa? Esa alma llena de sufrimiento… Ven, haré realidad tu deseo. —Kagome notó como el suelo bajo sus pies se volvía como de lodo y su cuerpo se hundió en la tierra.

—¡KAGOME!—InuYasha intentó sostenerlo, pero no llegó a tiempo. Solo pudo ver como el cuerpo del muchacho se hundía, mientras las palabras de Kaô resonaban en su cerebro una y otra vez.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Gracias por rescatarme, Yasha-chan. —Otra vez esa sonrisa.

—¡Deja de hacer eso!—increpó la hanyô. Kagome pestañeó.

—¿El qué?

—¡Eso! ¡Fingir que no pasa nada! ¡Sonreír falsamente! ¡No me gusta! No quiero decir que no me guste tu sonrisa, me gusta pero no esa sonrisa que tienes últimamente… ¡Solo quiero que vuelvas a ser el de siempre!—Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, se abrazó a él, rasgándole un poco la ropa con sus garras.

—InuYasha…

—No fue culpa tuya ¿de acuerdo? Tarde o temprano, Kyô tenía que morir, no pertenecía a este mundo. Yo quería haberlo protegido por siempre, es cierto pero… ¡No es lo que tú crees! ¡Solo quería que tuviera otra oportunidad de vivir! Fue Naru el que lo mató, no tú. ¡Así que estás libre de toda responsabilidad! ¡Y no es cierto que aún lo quiera!—Sus bronceadas mejillas se calentaron al máximo al decir aquello, pero no le importó sentir vergüenza.

Tenía que liberar a Kagome de ese peso que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Con el tiempo, quizás fuese un motivo de peso para que él llegara a odiarla ¡y no iba a dejar que eso ocurriera! Si Kagome la odiase… Ella moriría en ese momento—. Yasha-chan… —Los cálidos brazos del pelinegro la rodearon, apretándola contra él de forma desesperada. Notó su pelo humedecerse y apretó los dientes ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida? Debería haberse comportado mejor. Por su culpa Kagome había sufrido, estaba sufriendo—. Gracias. —Algo se calentó en su interior al oír el sincero agradecimiento.

Estaba decidida. Haría lo imposible porque Kagome se quedara a su lado. En cuanto la lucha con Naru terminase y reunieran los fragmentos, le pediría a la joya de las cuatro almas que, o bien la convirtiese en humana para poder vivir con Kagome en su época, o bien mantuviese la conexión entre épocas.

No se arriesgaría a perder a Kagome. Había estado _así_ de cerca esta vez por idiota. No volvería a cometer ese error. Ahora no había nadie que le impidiese ser consecuente con sus sentimientos. ¡A la mierda la fidelidad! No podía ser fiel a algo que ya no sentía. Y sabía que Kyô lo aprobaría. Al menos el que ella había conocido cincuenta años antes.

**Fin Genuinamente invertido**

**¡La madre que me... Espero que no te importe que me haya salido taaaaaaan largo. Y aún falta un pequeño epílogo que espero subir en unos días (sino mañana). Espero que no te importe, pero me pareció que encajaba bien un epílogo así que... ¡Sorry por no subirlo del todo! Pero ya sabes, la inspiración es la inspiración, y cuando a las musas se les da por currar, es mejor aprovecharlas xD.**

**¡Ojalá te haya gustado esta primera parte! Habrás visto que he añadido escenas de mi propia cosecha, y que algunas del manga/anime las he modificado un poquitín. (¡viva la originalidad!) (?). **

**Al resto de lectrolls: si os ha gustado, pasaos por los topics de retos cumpleañeros del foro ¡Siéntae! ¡Te lo pasas superchachiguay creando estas pequeñas historias salidas de nuestras maquiavélicas mentes maquinadoras! Link abajo:**

** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/93159710/1/Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Sarc astic-and-Clumsy-Girl**

**Ahí queda eso. Mañana madrugo, así que buenas noches, genios y genias.**

**Y perdonad mis tremendas idas de olla, es el cabreo que tengo encima por tener que empezar a madrugar de nuevo (¡noooooo! ¿Por qué, mundo cruel?).**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


	2. Epílogo

**¡YAHOI! ¡Aquí el epílogo, Girl! ¡Espero que lo disfrutes al máximo! :D.**

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Epílogo**

—¡Cachorro!—El niño arrugó la nariz ante el apodo y el asfixiante abrazo al que su madre lo estaba sometiendo DELANTE de TODO el colegio. Sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, pero aún así no se apartó. Aunque no lo quisiese admitir, le encantaban los abrazos posesivos de su madre. Aparte de que, si se apartara, ella se enfadaría/entristecería.

—Ya vale, mamá. —La aludida infló las mejillas, a modo de protesta, para luego sonreírle.

—¡Vamos a casa, Aoi! ¡La tía ha hecho galletas!—Suspiró, mientras su madre tiraba de él hacia la salida. A veces no sabía quién era el niño: ¿él o su madre? Pero su padre le había dicho que había una razón, una gran y poderosa razón por la que su madre se comportaba así. Miró para la cabeza de su progenitora y sonrió al ver como se movían bajo su pañuelo aquellas orejas peluditas que tanto fascinaban a todos en su familia, pero que solo él, su hermana, su padre y próximamente el hermanito que venía en camino tenían permiso para tocar.

Sonrió y se abrazó a la mujer—. ¿Falta mucho para que nazca, mami?—Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Unos meses. —El pequeño de seis años asintió.

—Vale. —La sonrisa que esbozó hizo que ella volviera a estrujarlo.

—¡Cachorro!

—¡Déjalo ya, mamá!—Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Daba gracias a Kami porque sus hijos tuviesen la sonrisa de su padre.

Hijos… Años atrás jamás hubiese pensado que pudiese tener hijos, mucho menos quedar embarazada o casarse siquiera. Pero ahora tenía una familia: tenía un marido que la amaba, un padre que la quería, una hermana pequeña que le pedía consejo, unos hijos a los que adoraba y una abuela cascarrabias.

Echaba de menos a sus amigos de la otra época pero… Era feliz. Aún después de casi nueve años, le parecía imposible todo lo que estaba viviendo. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás.

Todos los días daba gracias a Kami y al dios del tiempo (quien quiera que fuese) por haber hecho que pudiera reunirse con Kagome de nuevo. Aquellos tres años habían sido los peores de su vida, sin duda alguna.

Y el día en el que pudo volver a ver la sonrisa de su ahora compañero, fue el más feliz.

Retrocedamos unos años…

—InuYasha… ¿no se sentirá sola?—preguntó Miraku a su marido, mientras alimentaba a su hijo recién nacido. Sango dejó a las gemelas en el suelo y suspiró.

—Lo más probable es que sí pero…

—Lo sé. Nada de lo que le digamos le llegará. La única persona que puede sacarla de su coraza, no está aquí. —Sango observó como su mujer se mordía el labio inferior y la abrazó.

—Yo también lo echo de menos, Miraku, pero no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer.

—Lo sé. Pero saberlo no lo hace más fácil.

Al otro lado de la aldea, concretamente en medio del bosque que los aldeanos habían denominado Bosque de InuYasha en honor a cierta hanyô, esta se encontraba sobre las ramas de su árbol favorito, en su pose favorita, observando la inmensidad del cielo negro plagado de estrellas—. _Kagome…_ —Cerró los ojos, evocando en su mente el rostro y la sonrisa del chico que le había robado el corazón. Un nudo se le puso en la garganta, haciendo que tuviera ganas de llorar. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él ahora? ¿Estaría pensando en ella? ¿La echaría de menos? Esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Qué tontería. Claro que no la echaba de menos. Seguro que ahora estaba terminando sus estudios, al lado de su familia y de sus amigos. Puede que incluso estuviera con una chica, que la quisiese tanto como la quiso a ella.

Apretó los dientes, negándose a dejar que las lágrimas salieran. No era débil. Era fuerte. No era débil. Era orgullosa. No era débil. No era débil. No era débil. No era débil…. —. ¡Estúpidas lágrimas! ¡Dejad de salir!—No lo necesitaba. No necesitaba a Kagome. No lo necesi-

_¿Qué haces ahí sola? Cuando tengas ganas de llorar, avísame. Haré lo posible porque sonrías ¿vale, Yasha-chan?_

—Ya…sha…chan. —¿A quién pretendía engañar? Claro que lo necesitaba.

Al otro lado de un pozo, quinientos años en el futuro…

—¿InuYasha?—Kagome se volvió. Por un segundo, le había parecido oír la voz de InuYasha. Meneó la cabeza y siguió su camino para alcanzar a ponerse para la foto de grupo. Hoy era un día importante: por fin, tras arduos años de estudio, terminaba el instituto. Sonrió para el fotógrafo. Una sonrisa de fingida felicidad que hacía que le dolieran las mejillas pero que era necesaria para que nadie se preocupara.

Después de haber perdido casi por completo la cordura, intentando saltar todos los días por el pozo, creyendo oír la voz de InuYasha y sus amigos a todas horas, preocupando a todo el mundo con su insomnio, había decidido intentar pasar página y seguir con su vida después de un año sin señal alguna. Más o menos lo había logrado, pero todavía seguía anhelando que pasase algo: un mensaje, una sacudida, una luz proveniente del pozo. Algo—. ¡Enhorabuena, hijo!

—Gracias, pa. ¿Sabes? Los chicos han sido admitidos en las universidades que querían.

—¿En serio? ¡Felicidades a todos!

—¡Gracias! ¡Yo voy a ser periodista!

—¡Y yo presentadora de televisión!

—¡Pues yo pienso votar en todos los concursos de belleza que pueda!—Todos echaron a reír, Kagome incluido.

Llegó a su casa, dejó su diploma sobre el escritorio y se tumbó en la cama, mirando fijamente el papel ¿para eso había trabajado tanto? ¿Para eso tantas discusiones con InuYasha? ¿Para eso tanto esfuerzo hasta casi caer enfermo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para conseguir un mísero papel que, en teoría, le daba paso a una universidad a la que no pensaba ir? Tres años antes, habría dado lo que fuera por terminar sus estudios, graduarse y conseguir plaza en una buena universidad.

Pero ahora… lo único que quería, que anhelaba, que deseaba, era que el pozo se abriera y le permitiera volver a ver a InuYasha y sus amigos. ¿Cómo estarían? ¿Lo echarían de menos? ¿Sango y Miraku-chan tendrían hijos ya? ¿Y Shippu? ¿Habría crecido? ¿Se habría presentado a algún otro examen para ser demonio zorro?

Con un suspiro se incorporó, se cambió de ropa y bajó las escaleras. Salió de casa sin decir palabra y se dirigió hacia el pozo—. Yasha-chan… —El solo pronunciar su apodo cariñoso desató una serie de emociones reprimidas en lo más hondo de su ser—. Quiero verte, te echo de menos…

Justo en ese momento, al otro lado, cierta hanyô de cabellos plateados hacía exactamente lo mismo—. Kagome… —Respiró hondo. Casi podía sentir su aroma envolverla. Menudo poder el de la imaginación. Sonrió, dejando que sus sentidos se embotasen con el recuerdo, así la ausencia dolía menos.

—Yasha-chan—sus orejas se movieron y su sonrisa se amplió. Su voz sonaba bien en su cabeza ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loca?—. Quiero verte, te echo de menos…

—Y yo a ti, Kagome. —Fue como si una ola arremetiese contra ella. El olor de Kagome se hizo más intenso y su voz más clara mientras lo oía hablar sobre sabe dios qué cosas. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se dirigieron al fondo del pozo ¿sería posible que…

—… No sé qué hacer. La abuela insiste en que me haga cargo del templo pero Sôta le aseguró que lo hará ella. Le sienta bien el traje de sacerdotisa ¿sabes? Me recuerda un poco a Miraku-chan. Papá dice que no me meta prisa, que cuando sepa qué hacer, lo sabré. Ni yo mismo sé qué significa eso. —Silencio. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y con el objetivo de seguir oyendo la voz tan clara como el agua, InuYasha se impulsó y se dejó caer a la oscuridad.

Una tenue luz la envolvió y de otro salto salió fuera, quedando agachada en uno de los bordes. Parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la penumbra del lugar y, cuando sus ojos dorados chocaron contra unos marrones, su respiración y su corazón se detuvieron. ¿Sería posible… —¿Inu… Yasha?—Tragando saliva, asintió de forma lenta. Los ojos marrones parpadearon—. ¿Yasha…chan?—Volvió a asentir y entonces ya no le cupo la menor duda.

Se vio aprisionada por unos delgados brazos que la apretaban con fuerza. Ella hizo lo mismo, aferrándose con desesperación al delgado cuerpo masculino que tenía delante—. ¿Eres tú, Yasha-chan? ¿De verdad eres tú?

—Kagome… —aspiró profundamente, llenándose los pulmones de ese olor a madera de sándalo que la encandilaba. Queriendo verle el rostro, llevó sus manos hacia allí y lo separó unos centímetros de ella: estaba llorando. Kagome estaba llorando. Sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que de sus ojos también se desprendían lágrimas. El pelinegro llevó su mano hacia ellas y las retiró con sus pulgares.

—Yasha-chan… Te amo. —Y ya no hubo más palabras. Los labios de ambos se encontraron en una unión necesitada, esperada y desesperada a la vez, anhelada y deseada por ambos. Fue como tocar el cielo. InuYasha creyó que desfallecería y Kagome la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte, como si quisiera fundirla con él.

Ahora todo estaría bien. Estaban juntos. Y eso era lo único que importaba.

—Mamá ¿me estás escuchando?—Salió de sus recuerdos al oír el reclamo de su hijo—. Déjalo, es igual.

—¿Qué?—contestó, de manera algo brusca. Odiaba que la pillaran desprevenida.

—Da igual, ya se lo diré a papá. —Un tic le apareció en el ojo. Odiaba que la tomaran por idiota.

—¿El qué?

—Nada, déjalo.

—Aoi-chan. —Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo al oír el –chan. Era algo malo. Muy malo. Su madre no era ningún alma caritativa cuando estaba embarazada.

—¡Mira, mira, ya hemos llegado!—Aliviado al vislumbrar ya las escaleras del templo en el que vivían, echó a correr. InuYasha lo persiguió, gritándole que esperase. Podría haberlo atrapado fácilmente, pero le había prometido y re-prometido a Kagome que no haría ningún esfuerzo innecesario. Bastante susto se llevaron la última vez que se le ocurrió una locura estando embarazada.

—¡Oh! Bienvenido, Aoi-chan ¿ya habéis vuelto?

—¡Hola, abuelo!

—¡Vuelve aquí, niño del demonio! ¡Vas a decirme ahora mismo qué pasa!

—Parece que tu madre está de mal humor.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora, enano?—Aoi arrugó la nariz al oír la voz de su hermana mayor. Se giró a mirarla, y aquellos ojos dorados se clavaron en él como dagas—. ¡Se supone que tenemos que ser buenos con mamá!—Higurash Kou. Esa era su hermana: de piel morena, largo y ondulado cabello plateado con rizos en las puntas, ojos dorado intenso, alta y delgada. Toda una modelo. La única razón por la que no ejercía tal profesión era porque sus padres se negaban en redondo.

—¿A qué viene tanto escándalo?—La voz grave y somnolienta hizo que todos se callaran. Aoi y Kou bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, Nao se limitó a sonreír e InuYasha, quien llegaba en ese momento, jadeante, se paralizó al verlo.

—¿Kagome?—Parpadeó para luego fruncir el ceño y fulminar a sus dos hijos con la mirada—. ¡Os dije que nada de escándalos! ¡Que papá necesitaba dormir!

—_Tú eras la que más gritaba_. —Pensaron ambos, con una gotita resbalando por sus nucas. Kagome sonrió al ver el tierno gesto de enfado de su mujer.

—Es igual, InuYasha. Ya he dormido suficiente. Vosotros, a merendar, la tía Sôta ha hecho galletas y la abuela ya está dando buena cuenta. —Soltaron una exclamación al unísono y entraron en la casa. Nao los siguió, dejando al matrimonio solo.

—¿Se-seguro que está bien?—tartamudeó ella, con las mejillas rojas. A pesar de llevar casi diez años casados, todavía se sonrojaba cuando se quedaba a solas con Kagome.

—Sí. Además, ya llevaba un rato despierto, pensando. —Acercándose a ella le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó, al tiempo que acariciaba su vientre abultado—. ¿Cómo va este pequeñín?

—No para de moverse. Es aún más inquieto de lo que fueron Kou y Aoi. —Kagome sonrió más ante el tono irritado. InuYasha odiaba sentirse inútil, odiaba que le diesen órdenes y odiaba no poder moverse con libertad.

—Solo quedan unos meses. —La pegó a él y le dio un cariñoso beso en la sien—. Gracias, Yasha-chan. —Ella se sonrojó.

—¿Por qué?

—Por estar aquí, conmigo, por haberme dado a Aoi, a Kou y al que viene en camino. —InuYasha lo abrazó fuerte, con cuidado de no lastimarlo.

—Soy yo quién tiene que darte las gracias. Gracias, Kagome. Gracias por darme una familia, un lugar al que pertenecer y… —Se vio interrumpida por los labios masculinos de su marido. Jadeó cuando sus lenguas se encontraron.

—¿Qué tal va la exposición?—preguntó cuando se separaron. Kagome suspiró y recargó la cabeza contra la de su mujer.

—Fatal. No tengo ni idea de qué fotos escoger. ¿Luego me ayudas?

—¿Y-yo?

—Claro. —InuYasha sonrió y ambos entraron en casa, tomados de la cintura.

Casarse con Kagome y tener a sus hijos había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Todavía recordaba lo avergonzado que estaban ambos el día en que se lo pidió, o lo roja que se puso cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, empezando a murmurar incoherencias delante de la familia de Kagome…

No.

Su familia.

Sus orejitas se movieron ante el pensamiento y sonrió mientras atravesaban el umbral en dirección a la cocina.

Sí, Ahora tenía una familia. Estaba con Kagome. Al final no lo había perdido. Estaba con él.

Por y para toda la eternidad a su lado.

**Fin epílogo**

**¿Qué tal? Me gustó bastante como quedó ¿tú qué dices? ¡Espero tu review!**

**Los demás ya sabéis: un review es igual a una sonrisa xD.**

**Y si te gustan los retos y pasártelo súperchupiguay haciendo historias divinas de la muerte para chicas que son todo amor rellenas de de azúcar (?), ya sabes, copia y pega el link que aparece al final del tercer capítulo y entrarás en el mejor foro sobre InuYasha: el foro ¡Siéntate!**

**Eso es todo por hoy. Mañana más y mejor. Buenas noches.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**

**P.D.: Perdonad que aún no conteste reviews, en cuanto pueda me pongo.**


End file.
